SE: The new students interesting first day
by Riku Ashwood
Summary: OK FFnet wouldn't let me put the full title so here it is the second installment of my Soul Eater series enjoy. Rated T for more violence. note: I may be updating this very scarcely because of laziness but I'll try to get out new chapters as quickly as possible.
1. Starting the Day

**Me: Hey guys I'm not dead and I'm back with A new set in my SE series.**

**Sampson: So I hear you're also writing a seperate story as well Riku?**

**Me: Yeah it's called Visitors to Chernobyl in the Misc. Books section and I uploaded the prologue a couple days ago. You guys are more important though.**

**Greg: Nice to know you care.**

**Me: Yeah yeah. Anyways here's episode two "Soul and Black*Star at it again? The new students intresting first day."**

**Greg & Sampson: ENJOY!**

The Sun just rose above the horizon. The birds were singing their morning songs. Everything was at peace...Until the ringing of an alarm clock shattered it.

(Sampson POV)

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The alarm was going like mad. It hurt my ears.

"Ugh. Shut. Up." I moaned and swung out my arm. A smile rested on my face when I heard the shattering of springs and metal but dropped when I realized that I wasn't gonna get any more sleep soon. I opened my eyes and took in as much light of day that i wanted then I looked over to my calender and saw the big red circle over todays date. _'First day at Shibusen...right.' _I thought and got out of bed. _'I should go wake up Greg...but first...' _I tiptoed down to the Living room of our apartment, We got setup the night before when we moved into Death City, and dialed our mirror then back to Greg to give him a wake up call.

(Greg POV)

"HEY GREG WAKE UP!" Sampson yelled at me. I tossed over trying to shake his voice away.

"PATTY'S IN THE LIVING ROOM WAITING FOR YOU!" I immediately shot out of bed at that.

"What!" I screamed.

"Yup knew that would get you up." Sampson said repressing a small chuckle.

"Come on man that wasn't funny at all." I pouted and got out of bed to look for clothes. Sampson got a serious look on his face and walked to the door.

"I wasn't lying." he said and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a second. "Kid, Liz, and Patty are gonna be here in a couple minutes to welcome us to Death City and Shibusen. I'm gonna go get changed" He yawned and walked out of the room and I decided tto get changed my self. _'Today is certainly gonna be intresting' _I thought. I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

(Normal POV)

Greg and Sampson walked downstairs to get breakfast and start their first day at Shibusen. The former wore a black shirt that said "Sanity? Why would I want something as useless as that?" on it, Long black pants and white shoes. And the latter had on a blue t-shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, white shorts and black shoes. Sampson Scrambled some eggs while Greg made the toast and when that was done they saty down to eat. The doorbell rang and Greg got up to answer it. He opened the door and was met with a knock down tackle glomp Courtesy of one Patricia Tompson.

"HI GUYS WE'RE HERE!" she screamed after getting of of Greg. Liz and Kid walked in calmly after her and exchanged greetings as well. They gave the Trio a set of breakfast of their own and began to chat.

"So is there anything about Shibusen we should be warned about?" Sampson asked gulping down the rest of his orange juice

"Well our teacher Professor Stein is a little on The crazy side with his obsession to disect things but he's still a great guy." Liz said finishing her share of the eggs.

"And Kiddo-kun has major OCD about symmetry." Patty laughed.

"IT'S NOT AN OCD!" Kid screamed "It's an art." Everyone started to laugh at Kid's reaction and begun happily conversing and eating the remainder of the breakfast.

"Well this was fun guys but School will start soon." Sampson said.

"I'll clean up here." Greg said grabbing the plates and glasses and putting them in the sink.

"Yeah let's go." Liz said.

"We'll meet you at Shibusen." Kid said and walked out the door with Liz and Patty.

"OK you ready Sampson ?" Greg said.

"Almost just let me grab something out of my room." Sampson replied walking back upstairs. He came back down with a book with the words "Soul Resonance" on it.

"Hey you gonna be OK today?" Greg asked looking at his miester.

"Yeah...fine. I'll be fine" Sampson replied. They walked out of the house and made there way to the giant staircase leading to the school.

As Sampson and Greg walked up the huge stairs leading to the DWMA Greg was almost overloaded on excitement while Sampson was holding in the hatred of his father untill he got to confront him.

"Ugh." Sampson said "Not only are there too many steps leading to this academy, the one person in the world who I never want to see works here."

"Listen," Greg said We'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. I don't really feel like being here with Patty around."

"Yeah but you've only got little problems lover boy."

"Don't call me that!" Greg began to blush at this new nickname Sampson gave him.

"But I have to deal with a cheating bastard that doesn't even feel remorse for knocking up my mother and leaving her in the dust." Sampson cleched his fists but cooled down enough before he broke the skin on his palms. When they finally made it to the top of the steps Greg gawked in amazement at the huge structure while Sampson was simply impressed and began looking around to see if Kid, Liz and Patty were waiting for them.

"Hey you two." A voice called out. A boy around 14 walked around one of the pillars and they both saw he had pure white hair and crimson red eyes. "You the new Kids?" he asked.

**Me: So how'd you like it everyone?**

**Samson & Greg: Read and Review please!**


	2. The Fight

**Hey peoples I finally got my ass in gear and started working on my story again. Thanks to the wounderfull Yuni-Sama giving me the help I needed to make the story seem more together. ANYWAYS I love that people are reviewing my work and I hope I don't disapoint anytime soon so on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Soul Eater**

**(but i do own all my OCs ^_^)**

* * *

"So you the new kids or what?" The white haired boy asked.

"Yeah, you a tour guide or something?" Sampson said with obvious sarcasm.

"Heh, I already like you kid, smart." The boy responded.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR COMMON TALK NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE GOD TO SHINE! YAHOO!" A voice yelled. Greg and Sampson looked up to see a boy with blue hair and a Star tatoo on his shoulder jump down from a huge spike of the school and land in front of them. "THE GREAT BLACK STAR SHALL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE! HAHAHA!"

"Well well a fight on our first day." Greg said "This should be fun right Sampson?" Greg transformed into a trident and landed in Sampsons hands.

"COME ON SOUL!" Black Star yelled

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." The white haired boy, Soul, said. His arm partially transformed into a scythe blade.

"YAHOO! I'LL END THIS IN NO TIME!" Black Star yelled and charged at Sampson. He easily dodged the attack and looked up to see Soul coming from above. He blocked with greg and trew Soul back before swining around and catching Black Star in the gut and tossing him as well.

**~MEANWHILE IN CLASS CRESENT MOON~**

The sound of clanking metal and and yelling caught everyones attention in class.

"Professor Stein it looks like Soul and Black Star are fighting some kid again." A student said looking out the window to watch the fight.

"Ugh not again, Professor I'm sure you know the rule about fights now." A girl said, sandy blonde Pigtails bouncing as she raised her hand.

"Right, Maka, Tsubaki follow me seeing how your partners are getting mixed up in trouble again." Stein said "as for the rest of you just study or something until I get back." He left the room on his signature rolling chair followed by Maka, and Tsubaki.

"Hey Kid you don't think," Liz said. Looking at her Meister she saw he was already getting up.

"Yeah I do let's go Liz, Patty!" Kid said walking out the door to the class followed by his weapons.

**~BACK TO THE FIGHT~**

"Man they put up a good fight." Sampson said as he caught Soul's Scythe blade with Greg and chucked him into a pillar (which smashed on impact).

"NOW GET A TASTE OF MY SOUL WAVELENGTH!" Black Star screamed. Sampson spun around but was to late to guard or dodge as Black Star's palm connected with his gut.

"BLACK STAR'S BIG WAVE!" Sampson went flying back but luckily recovered mid air and landed on the ground slouched using Greg as a crutch.

"Damn that attack." Sampson huffed while regaining balance. He shifted to the side when Soul lunged at him and kicked him to the side just in time to swing around and stab Black Star in the side with a part of his trident.

"OW THAT HURT!" Black Star yelled and retreated back a bit. It was now that Stein and the others got to the fight and watched as it progressed.

"Hmm that boy with the trident seems to be fairing well against Soul and Black Star." Maka noted watching the two fight her friends.

"Yes they are the new students Sampson Rogers and his weapon Greg Fort." Stein said leaning forward in his chair.

"I met them before they came to Shibusen," Kid said "They have a very good and stable resonance rate right Maka?"

"Hmm," Maka hummed before using her soul perception. Both Greg and Sampson's souls appeared to her. "Yes. They must have been partnered for quite some time before coming here, they have a mutual trust and understanding for each other. Like a brotherly bond."

"Very good you two." Stein said "Now watch the battle's almost over"

"You good Greg?" Sampson smirked down at his weapon.

"Ready." Greg's reflection appeared on the trident, mimicing his Meisters smirk

"Tamashī no kyōmei!" Two yelled and Sampson's soul began to swell.

"Ooooh" Maka said absent mindedly while watching their resonance rate spike.

"Aw man I see where this is going." Soul said taking a step back

"COME ON! THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR CAN HANDLE ANYTHING YOU THROW! KYAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughed. Everyone else (except Sampson and Greg) deadpanned.

_'Idiot' _They all simaltaneously thought.

"Poseidon's Fury!" Sampson screamed as the blue beam shot from the trident nailing Black Star in the chest and burning the entire left side of Soul's body.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed and ran to her meister. Greg transformed and sat down on the concrete with Sampson. Maka walked up to Soul and noticed him wincing.

"AH DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT BLAST!" He screamed holding his shoulder. Sampson got up and walked over to them and looked down at Soul who was getting assisted by Maka to stand.

"My soul wavelength is compressed and blasted at high frequency at my target. sorry if it was too much." Sampson said.

"Nah, just felt weird and kinda burns." Soul said wincing again. "Well hey my name is Soul Eater." He put out his hand which Sampson shook. "And that passed out moron is Black Star." he jerked a thumb towards Black Star who was being examined by Stein.

"I'm Sampson Rogers and that's my weapon Greg." Sampson said pointing torwards his friend and partner.

"Well I'm Soul's meister Maka." Sampson froze at this and didn't shake the ash blonde's hand. she gave a questioning look.

"Y-you're M-Maka?" Sampson asked.

"Yeah why I don't think I've seen you before have I?" Maka tilted her head in confusion.

"Well," Sampson cleared his throat "You may not want to believe this but...I uh I'm your step brother."

* * *

**Yeah ended it there because I feel like this was a good spot. Tell me what you think in a review and you get a free mental Image of Italy (Hetalia) getting mauled by Japan's (Also Hetalia) panda**


	3. After the fight drama

**OK guys chapter 3. Now normally I would wait for a week to update but my friend Arial (ffnet: Roka78) kept bugging me to update this so I'll go ahead and dedicate the chapter to her. Well enjoy everyone.  
**

* * *

"W-what?" Maka said. She had just learned the news that she had A FRICKEN STEP-BROTHER if you remember.

"Yeah apparently Spirit cheated on your mother with mine and We were both born around the same time." Sampson explained watching Maka's expression.

"All this time," Maka began to tear up and Sampson was starting to feel bad about telling her. "All this time Papa said that even though he cheated on Mama there weren't any serious relationships." Soul looked at Maka and watched as the tears began to flow.

"Maka..."

"HE LIED TO ME!" Maka screamed and ran from the group into the halls of Shibusen. Everyone turned their sights from where Maka ran off back to Sampson who stood there with his head down.

"Dude are you alright?" Greg asked with concern for his friend.

"NO WAY MAKA HAS A BROTHER?" Black Star said a little too loudly causing Sampson to shake.

"Dude." Soul said punching Black Star in the arm.

"OW! What?" Black Star replied holding his then took off running in the direction of Shibusen after Maka and went out of sight in seconds. "Kid you said you met them before today, Did you know about Sampson?"

"Yes actually Liz, Patty, and I all knew, even father knows." Kid said "We just wanted to let him be the one to say it."

"All this time, we never knew." Tsubaki said concerned for Maka in her voice and Eyes.

"Sam-" Greg said but was blocked by Kid when he was going to run after him.

"Let him go." Was all Kid said. Greg just looked to where they ran off. Soul walked up and looked at everyone.

"Well we might as well get to class already seeing as we're done here." And with that he walked off to class Cresent Moon. The rest of the group following uneasily behind him.

**~WITH MAKA~**

Maka sat in a random hallway of Shibusen against thewall sobbing until she heard the sound of footsteps aproaching. She looked up to see Sampson walking torwards her and wiped the tears of her cheeks. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to apologize." Sampson said and kneeled next to her. She became puzzled by his statement and said.

"What do you have to apologize for? *sniff* "Not your fault our papa's an ass." Sampson chulked and looked at her.

"No but I should apologize for telling you. I just thought you had a right to know." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled hoping to cheer her up a little.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAKA!" Spirit yelled and ran down the hall to where Maka and Sampson were. he was stopped though when he saw Maka crying. "Why you little brat if you did anything to my Maka-" Spirit suddenly went flying back. Maka had hit him again but it wasn't her normal Maka-chop, no, she punched Spirit dead center in his face.

"WHY?" She screamed. Sampson tried to put his hand on her shoulder again but she shook him off and walked to where her father lay. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HIM!" at "him" she pointed at Sampson.

"Maka, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Spirit said as he got up. "And what's going on you never hit me like that before." Sampson walked up to Spirit and got right in his face.

"She's talking about Emily Rogers," He said. At Spirit's confused face he continued "One of the many women you slept with while married to Maka's mother and that one you got pregnant and left her. Ring a bell now?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me." Spirit said knowing all to well know what the young boy was talking about.

"Yup. You guessed right, DAD." Sampson said. He turned to where Maka stood and noticed that she was still crying. "Maka I don't care if you'll accept me as a brother or not but you are my sister and I'm going to look out for you, got it?" She nodded her head at his question. "Good now come on looks like the classes are gonna get out soon and I still never made it to Cresent Moon." He started walking down the hall and Maka followed after him the whole time Spirit just stood there frozen.

"Did I really do that to not just Maka but Kami as well?" he muttered and walked back to the Death Room to talk with Lord Death.

* * *

**Well there you go everyone that is chapter three. Now I want to know should I try and make these longer or what. Also Arial like I said this chapter is dedicated to you as of the time of this A/N it is 2:34 am EST...are you happy now?**

**...ugh I need sleep making a note guys NO updates to this until let's say 6/26/12 OK?**


	4. Ending the day

**Well guys we are back again with yet another chapter. I got bored and began to write this. Yes I know I missed my promise date of 6/26 by like 5 or 6 days but it's out now. Now someone do the disclaimer please.**

**Sampson: I got this. Riku does **_**NOT**_** own Soul Eater**

* * *

After the ordeal with Spirit, Maka and Sampson started walking back to class. Sampson noticed that Maka's tears were all but gone and smiled slightly knowing that she would eventually get over this and he hoped that they could become friends. They walked in the doors to class Cresent Moon and were greeted by a scalpel just missing their heads and lodging in the door frame.

"Welcome back Miss Albarn, Mr. Rogers." Prof. Stein said leaning on his chair. "Please take your seats now." The glare shining on his glasses sent shivers up both their spines and they hurriedly made their way to their group of friends.

"So does that happen often?" Sampson said as he sat down next to Greg.

"Only when people are late." Liz whispered down to him.

"Does it for the scare." Patty whispered as well. "It's Pretty funny!"

"Hmm, I like it." Sampson said quietly. Suddenly another scalpel flew past all their heads and lodged in the side of a desk row.

"Be quiet back there." Stein said watching each of them carefully. "Unless you want to get dissected."

"Yes Sensei!" they all said in unison, white as ghosts. The day toiled on and on passing from Steins class to Sid teaching everyone about the importance of a Strong Soul resonance to Marie giving tips on how to identify a witch's presence by their surroundings. but in the middle of classes Sampson and Greg were called into the Death room.

"Yes Lord Death? You wanted to see us?" Sampson asked the black cloaked Shinigami.

"Yes yes I just wanted to congratulate you on your first day at Shibusen." Lord Death clapped his big foam hands together.

"Oh OK then." Greg said. "Is there anything else?"

"Hmm..." Lord Death said "NOPE! Can't think of anything!" His head tilted to the side a bit. Both Sampson and Greg fell over at this but recovered quickly.

"Well then goodbye Lord Death." Sampson said and walked away with Greg. The day then came to a close and while everyone spilled out of the doors to Shibusen Greg noticed Maka was still looking down from earlier.

"Hey Sampson is Maka still upset with you or something." He said leaning towards his friend's ear to stay quiet.

"Nah, after I chased her down in the halls Spirit popped up and started accusing me of hurting "His Maka". Sampson made air quotes at the end around His Maka. "Maka punched him in the face and screamed at him and then I told him who I was and he just stopped talking after that. We left him standing there and made are way back to Stein's class."

"Wow...lot to go through, huh." Greg responded watching as Soul approached Maka concerned. Some words were exchanged that neither of them caught but they did watch as Maka and Soul made their way to Soul's Motorcycle and sped off. Kid approached them with Liz and Patty standing behind him.

"We're heading back to Gallows Mansion now." He said

"I don't think I saw you come in with a ride so are you walking?" Greg asked curiously.

"No remember I have Beelzebub." Kid said smiling. He extended his hand and a black smoke shot out and formed into his skateboard. "Liz, Patty time to go."

"Right come on Patty." Liz said transforming and landing in Kid's hands.

"Bye Guys!" Patty yelled before trapping the duo in a huge hug.

"P-Patty we can't-can't b-breathe!" They managed to choke out. Patty let out a mad cackle and let go of them. they both heaved a heavy sigh and Patty transformed and landed in Kid's hand as well. Kid shot of towards the Gallows leaving Greg, Sampson, Tsubaki, and Black Star in front of Shibusen.

"Well best to get going now." Sampson said beginning to walk away.

"Hold peasant." Black Star said grabbing Sampson's arm. "After talking with Tsubaki for a while I have decided that you are worthy of a rematch to me. not like you'd win anyway-OW!" Tsubaki gently slapped his head.

"What he means to say is that we should have an official rematch together." She said smiling.

"Yes! and this time we do it on fair ground, I shall use my true weapon Tsubaki." Black Star Said With a huge grin on his face.

"Sampson what do you think?" Greg asked looking towards his Meister. He saw Sampson think for a moment before he stuck out his hand.

"You have yourself a deal Black Star." He said. Black Star shook his head and ran off towards his home...leaving Tsubaki at Shibusen.

"Is he always like that?" Greg sweatdropped.*

"Black Star's a very anal child" Tsubaki sweatdropped as well.**

"Well now I'm heading home. Goodbye Tsubaki." Sampson waved over his shoulder and Greg ran to catch up with him.

"Goodbye Greg, Sampson!" Tsubaki called back and made her own way home.

_'All in all,' _Sampson thought. _'today has been a very interesting first day.'_

* * *

**Well guys so ends the first day for Greg and Sampson. I hope you enjoyed reading this. NOW for important updates! the next story will compile all the rest of the storyline for my Ocs so that you will not have to search each day for a new story. Thanks to Yuni30 for this idea and I appreciate her help in all of this.**

***Reference to the anime during the Seige on Baba Yaga's Castle**

****Also reference to the anime**

**Read (you did...unless you just skipped to the bottom of the chapter (why?)) and Review people!**


End file.
